In the Beginning
by sammyalex-in-the-snogbox
Summary: This is the story of Alice's life before becoming a vampire. This story was deleted, but now it's back! One-shot, R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**In the Beginning…**

**Hey! So I'm back again… with a new story! This is my first one-shot so hopefully it goes well. Here's what happened… I was watching my brother's tap class this morning and this idea popped into my head because me and my mom were talking about dreams in the car and I had this totally creepy dream that came true so I was like omg I could totally make this into a story so I did. This is how Alice's visions came to be. Anyways, it's a kinda stupid idea and all but whatever, I'm gonna try it out and see what happens. I'm probably gonna get some of the info messed up, so forgive me for that, but yeah, it should go somewhat well. Enjoy!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or anything else. I only own my creativity!

In the Beginning…

APOV

It all started with a dream…

_I walked to school that day, my first day. I'm only 15 years old, one of the younger kids. I wore my skirts long, brown, plain. Long skirts were fashionable now, but my family was not very wealthy, I couldn't afford the nicer skirts like the rest of my new classmates. My hair was long and black. I wore a white ribbon to keep the strands that framed my face away from my eyes. All the other girls had their hair pulled up into neat buns, I wore it long. My hair was surprisingly straight. As I walked into the building with my hand-me-down books, the girls laughed at my "lack of fashion sense" and the boys didn't even bother to look at me. I was a freak, an outsider. I looked down at the floor and didn't even realize that I had bumped into a boy. _

"_Oh! I'm terribly sorry miss!"_

"_Um, that's okay. No harm done!" I laughed it off. The boy offered me his hand._

"_My name's Henry."_

"_Hi, I'm Alice." I took his hand and shook it. _

---

I awoke at 7:00 a.m. that morning and got dressed for school. I wore the exact same outfit from my now blurry dream. By the time I finished breakfast, I had completely forgot about it.

The air was cool as I walked down the dirt path to the local school. As I walked in, the girls giggled and stared, while the boys just turned their heads away. I looked down, embarrassed and bumped into a boy with thick curly red hair, dimples and a few freckles.

"Oh! I'm terribly sorry miss!"

"Um, that's okay. No harm done!" I laughed it off. The boy offered me his hand.

"My name's Henry."

"Hi, I'm Alice." I took his hand and shook it. This felt like déjà-vu. I shook my head in confusion.

"So what class do you have first, Alice?"

"Uh, literature. How about you?"

"Literature!"

We walked to class together.

---

All throughout the year, I kept having strange dreams that kept coming true. Like one day, Henry and I were walking down the hall and some of the older boys were going to throw a bucket of water on him. I pulled him away before it could happen though, because I saw it happen in my dream. At first, it was exciting, knowing what was going to happen before it did, but it also scared me in ways.

The summer had come and gone, and before I knew it, I was walking to school for a new year. I felt much older, being 16 years old now. I had new responsibilities at home, which I knew about even before my mother told me. She found it suspicious that I was always doing things for her before I was asked to. My father just told her that I was a smart girl and knew what responsibilities I had to fulfill to be married off to a good husband.

Since Henry and I were best friends, my parents and his parents thought we were going to be married. It was such an absurd thought to us, but not to everyone else. Henry's family was very considerate and well off. It was a wonder why they even talked to my family! But, our two families became close and eventually, we were all the best of friends.

I also found out that Henry's family wasn't always rich. He was born when his parents were very young. His father eventually got a job as a construction worker, and since houses were being built more and more due to industrialization, he was needed all the time.

My thoughts were interrupted when I remembered one of my dreams and moved out of the way so that Henry couldn't poke me in the sides.

"Wha- How'd you know that I was going to do that?"

"I've just known you too long I guess!" I laughed it off as I continued to walk to school.

---

Sitting in my 3rd hour class today was like sitting in Purgatory—but worse. American history was just so boring! On top of that, my head was pounding. It hurt so much that my vision was blurring.

"Sir!" I called out to the teacher.

"Yes, Miss Brandon?"

"May I go to the bathroom?"

"Of course, are you okay? You look a little pale."

"Yes, I'm fine. Just a little queasy, I guess." I was dismissed. As I walked out the door, Henry gave me a worried look.

I ran to the bathroom as fast as I could and locked the door. The teacher was right, I was white as a sheet, eyes blood red. My sight went blurry, and I couldn't see the bathroom mirror anymore. I thought my head was going to explode! My eyes were seeing a tunnel of darkness, and soon, I was watching the lunchroom. I saw myself sitting across from Henry, in the same outfit as I was wearing today. He looked worried, I looked scared.

"_Alice, back there in the bathroom, are you okay? Did you… umm… you know?" Henry asked._

"_No, nothing like that. I just, I don't know if I can tell you properly, it was so weird."_

I was jerked back into reality. My body was sprawled out on the bathroom floor, drenched in sweat. What had happened to me?

---

Lunch hour had come and Henry was waiting for me expectantly.

"Alice, back there in the bathroom, are you okay? Did you… umm… you know?" Henry asked.

"No, nothing like that. I just, I don't know if I can tell you properly, it was so weird."

"Well, for me, can you try to explain?" I took a deep breath and closed my eyes.

"I saw this happen. My head started to pound, and my sight went blurry. I was pulled into a black abyss and then I was here, in the lunchroom, talking to you. I don't know how or why, but I saw the future." He gasped and his eyes went wide. My heart started to pound and his expression softened.

"Has it ever happened before?"

"Not like this. I would get visions of the future in my dreams, but that's it. Henry, I'm scared!"

"Don't worry, I'm sure that it will pass soon. Until then, You have me."

"Thank you."

---

I kept having visions of the future. They got a lot better. Much less pain, and eventually none at all. Sometimes I even enjoyed seeing what was going to happen. It definitely helped me see what new fashions came in. I even learned how to sew so that I could make my own clothes. My long black hair became stylish, and Henry and I became more popular. I still never told anybody but Henry about the visions. Not even my parents knew. My visions became more and more odd though. I kept seeing things like a big white padded room, a pale doctor with razor sharp teeth coming towards me, a young blonde man with red eyes, and another more handsome blonde man at a southern saloon. I told Henry about all of these, he was getting worried too.

One day, I was sitting at the lunch table with my group of friends when I had a vision.

_Everyone around me was snickering. It reminded me of the first day of school when I was 15. I felt confused. Elizabeth, who was one of my new popular friends, came up to me also snickering, Henry in tow. His face was murderous, but when he saw me, it immediately turned to worry. _

"_Alice, are you okay? Have you heard anything yet?"_

"_No, what's going on?"_

"_So, Alice. How are you feeling? Morning sickness got the best of you yet?" More snickers. _

"_Morning sickness… what?"_

_Felicity laughed, "Yeah, Alice. How are you holding up? Found a good place to go to hide the bump yet?"_

"_What? What bump? What are you all talking about?" More snickering._

"_Alice, don't listen to them! Just walk away."_

_Just then Miss von Gerwick came up to me, a look of pity on her face. _

"_Miss Brandon, I am very sorry to hear the news. I thought you to be the more responsible girl, but now," she shook her head, "pregnant at such a young age." She walked off. Tears stung my eyes. _

"_PREGNANT!" I screamed it out. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE ELIZABETH!"_

I came out of my vision and glared at Elizabeth across the table.

"Alice, what did you see?" Henry asked me to calm me down. "Alice," He begged, "Come with me and tell me what happened."

"Shut up Henry." I spat. Then I turned to Elizabeth. "You are such a foul creature, you know."

"What? Alice, are you okay?"

"How dare you spread a rumour saying that I'm pregnant!" I started screaming wildly at the girls and thrashing about.

"Liz! I thought we were going to start that _tomorrow_! Wasn't that part of the plan?" Felicity looked bewildered.

"How- How did you know? That wasn't supposed to…" Elizabeth cut herself off looking scared to death.

Felicity gasped and started screaming, "YOU'RE A WITCH! YOU'RE A WITCH AREN'T YOU! Normal girls don't know if any bad things were going to happen to them! How did you know!"

"I saw it in a vision! I thought you were my friend! You're nothing but a speck of dust to me!" Henry had to contain me before I got up and walked away with Henry in tow.

"Alice! Alice, are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"What did you see?"

"Didn't I just tell you? I saw them spreading the rumour."

"That's terrible! But what's even more terrible is that you just told them you have visions of the future." I stopped dead in my tracks. My breathing hitched and I fainted.

---

"Oh dear! I do wish she would wake up." It was my mother weeping from above me.

"Ma? Ouch!" I sat up and my head was spinning. All the blood rushed from my brain to my feet giving me more of a dizzying feeling.

"Oh Alice! How do you feel? You passed out cold at school!"

"I feel…" betrayed, hurt, confused, scared, angry… "fine."

"Oh, thank the heavens!"

"Um, Alice, I think you should explain to your parents why you fainted." Henry said sitting there beside me.

"Ma, pa, listen, don't freak out. The reason why I fainted was because I saw the future. Elizabeth and Felicity spread a rumour that I was pregnant."

"What? Mary Alice Brandon, that's absurd. Tell the truth." My dad pressed.

"No really, I've been seeing visions of the future for about two years now. They started out as dreams but now I've just been seeing them all the time."

"Alice, pipe down. I will not take any of this nonsense."

"No really mother! I have been—" I was cut off by a vision.

"_Help! Help! Get me out of here!"_

_I was in the white room again with my hair short and choppy wearing a white night gown. _

I started to cry.

"Oh please! Please don't make me go!"

"Go where?"

"To the white room! It's awful!"

"What white room, Alice?" My father asked.

"I don't know! The one in my vision! It's terrible! There are no windows and only one door that is locked from the outside!"

"Alice, I don't think there's a room like that that exists." Henry added.

"No, there is one room in the hospital like that. Alice, who told you about the metal asylum?" My father asked.

"What? A mental asylum? What is that?"

---

I have had doctors check me all morning. They say that my head looks fine and that I couldn't have just hit my head. I have had 3 more visions of the white room. A brain specialist looked at my brain when I was having a vision and said it goes completely blank. "It's almost as if I have died" he described it.

It got out to the mayor that there is risk of a witch in town. I will be attending a trial later on today to solve the problem. I already know the outcome.

---

"We cannot have a witch around town" One official said.

"I say we burn her at the stake!" My mother cried harder when she heard the second official speak this.

"More tests should be done."

"Kill her!"

The officials were arguing back and forth about what they should do about me.

"ORDER!" The Mayor yelled. "I say that we should keep this girl in a mental asylum where she will be safe. Does anybody object?" The courthouse was silent. "Okay, then I sentence Mary Alice Brandon to live in a mental asylum until she can sort her problem out." I was doomed.

---

On my way out I saw the same man from my vision with long blond hair lurking in the shadows of the forest. He followed us to the hospital.

---

I've been in this hospital for about 2 months now. These visions of the same man keep coming to me. He really scares me. I'm afraid I might commit suicide in fear of his attack.

I have been forced to cut my long black hair to a short length. It looks like a young boy would have it. I need someone to save me!

---

The same thing, over and over. I told my new doctor about him and he said not to worry. He is a very reassuring man and I feel as if I can trust him with my life.

I have learned to cope with the new environment quite well. Since my hair grew a bit longer, I have been braiding it, and trying out new hairstyles. Who knows, maybe when I get out, I might have one of the coolest hairstyles ever!

---

It has officially been a year. I am 18 years old now. An adult, but I feel like such a child being locked up in a cell. The doctor came in to wish me a happy birthday. He hovered more than normally. He told me that he would always keep me safe, no matter what. I also found out that the nice doctor would be taking me on a field trip! I can finally get out of here even if it's only for a day. I'm still not quite sure where he will take me though.

---

Today is the day of our field trip! I'm being taken by a new car, not a carriage! We are going out to see the caves. The nice doctor still looks wary though.

---

The caves are magnificent! There is so much space to roam around in. The nice doctor trusts me, so I have to be good.

There was a slight rustling in the bushes behind me and before I knew it, I was pinned up against the cave wall with a pair of lips at my neck.

"Where's that old bag to protect you? You're playing with the big boys now!" the man said. I was frozen, couldn't move or speak.

"That's right. You're playing with the big boys now! You will die at the hands of a _real_ vampire." Vampire? What?

Just then, the nice doctor came running in at a high speed, faster than any human. He must have been the other vampire. He and the bad vampire fought. If it were two humans, it would have gotten very bloody very fast. The two men were just a blur and for a second, I thought I was going to go into another painful vision, just like the first. But, then the bad man came out of the fight. I thought the doctor was dead, but he soon got up. Not fast enough though. The bad vampire came over to me and bit my hand. It felt as if it was being burned off! I started screaming and the good doctor came over. He looked at the bad man, picked him up, and threw him. I had never seen anything like it! **(A/N: Okay so the doctor's talent is super strength like Emmett's :P) **He came over to me, I thought he was gonna make it stop but he just bit me more times! I felt as if I was going to die! I wanted death. I _screamed_ for death. I _PLEADED_ for death (and I am quite a happy person). But he just left. The nice doctor, who I thought was there to help, just walked away. I eventually became tired of screaming and let the pain take over. I fell into a black abyss.

---

I awoke, startled, alone. Who would help me through this new life now?

**Well… there you have it! Love it? Hate it? Review it! I wanna know just how crappy that actually was! I actually lost my train of thought half way through because I had to go to a finale rehearsal. **

**Anyways, if you didn't catch on, Alice's friend Henry was actually mentioned in **_**Eclipse**_** as Vera's (Rosalie's friend) son. So yeah, dates got screwed up and such but that's okay! **

**By the way, I'm kinda having guy troubles. I really like this guy in my guitar class who I sometimes talk to. We're friends, but not all that great of friends, like he talks to me here and there and leaves random facebook wall stuff. But the year is almost over, and he's a year older than me. So what do I do? Just leave it at that… or tell him? Any suggestions? Either PM me or review this story. If you review for this, could you at least give me your thoughts on the actual story? Even if it just says it was good or ummm wtf? I'm good with that :D **


	2. URGENT UPDATE!

February 7th UPDATE

Just to let you all know, I almost put today's date as January 7th. I'm sorry, I've been awake since 8am, and had a nonstop day. Seriously... I'll fill you in. Broadcast history test, then, we went all the way down to Bloor street and checked out this AWESOME little place called _**Snakes and Lattes **_ seriously, if you situate yourself in Toronto, please check it out... it's like down the street from Honest Ed's (honestly, the single most confusing and amazing places of all time) and seriously, you go in, pay 5 bucks, and get unlimited amount of time with literally THOUSANDS of board games. And the food is really really good, seriously a good time. Anyways, we played for HOURS then walked down a bit more to Long & McQuade and salivated over the beauty that is their guitar selection. Overall, a FANTASTIC day. Minus broadcast history... not a good way to start off the week.

ANYWAYS... what I REALLY wanted to accomplish with this update was the fact that I am starting a blog (cue corny cheering noises)! This blog will be a guide to writing fiction. After being in writing classes and hearing a lot of positive feedback from my profs (who are working professionals in the industry) I decided that I really felt the need to do some writing again. BUT... every time I've sat down and started to write a new fanfic, the words just don't work. It has become EXTREMELY hard for me to write drama for the page as opposed to the ear or the eye. I have plenty of ideas! Just none for fanfiction. I also do really want to focus on what my career will most likely turn out to be: writing for television. BUT, I still have to accomplish school and years of painful grovelling before I can make it to the Golden Globes. SOOOOOO, I found a happy medium!

In the next week or so, I will be configuring a blog that gives all you faithful readers my tips and tricks when it comes to writing fanfics. I will go into detail about everything I know, and everything I find helpful when it came to my writing, both technical and creative.

The reason why I started this update in the first place is to inform you all that I would like to start getting in the habit of answering any questions that you may have about what I post, or about your own personal choices when it comes to storytelling. I actually do encourage you to PM me if you would like your question to be featured in one of these posts. However, there are certain rules and regulations.

**1. I would love for you to keep it clean.** Yes, I have read some fanfics that are considered "smut" but I have never written one, so I'm probably not the best resource when it comes to answering those questions. BUT keeping it clean is also about being respectful towards other readers and writers about their questions and stories that they have to share. And yes, I do plan on writing a post about review etiquette.

**2. I respect your privacy.** I would love to have the opportunity to post your exact question (along with your pen name if you're up to it) when I do post questions. Having the exact question would definitely help the reader understand your standpoint. Your pen name is all up to you though. Remember that it is extra publicity for your stories, as well as a way of networking between other authors. But, if you don't feel comfortable with other people knowing your pen name, then that's totally okay! I of all people understand that you may want your privacy. Just let me know in your email if you would like me to post your question or not.

**HUGE SIDENOTE FOR EMAIL/QUESTION POSTS: ** **I am aiming to post all the questions/answers on FRIDAY AFTERNOONS/NIGHTS, which means if you would like your submitted question to be answered in that week's post, I would appreciate that you have it sent in by WEDNESDAY NIGHT AT MIDNIGHT OR THURSDAY MORNING BEFORE 1 AM. I would like to have some time to think over your question and be able to answer it properly. If you are in absolute, dire need of having this question answered, I kindly ask that you tell me that you would like an email answer back. If you don't mind, I would like to post both the question and the answer, just because someone else may have the same question as you. **

**3. I am not Hermione, I do not own a time turner. ** I really wish I could stop time so I had more hours in the day to post, but I don't. The reality of being in a Radio and Television setting in university is scary and busy. You need to understand that I cannot post every day. I would ideally like to post something informative/a lesson every week and answer questions in a post every week (2 posts a week) but that may not happen. So just be prepared xD

**4. Play nice, or you can't play at all.** I understand that everyone is passionate about their fandom. But, could you please set aside your differences and just get along for the sake of learning? Seriously, I've been in the middle of one too many Harry Potter vs. Twilight arguments, and they are NOT fun. In this blog, I will almost NEVER make reference to a specific fandom unless someone asks about it. Seriously, I really want us all to work together so we can become better writers, and possibly make new friends.

Well, I hope you're all as excited about this as I am! I would really love if you started sending me email submissions about what topics you would REALLY want covered. I right now am working on the first content post, it's about how to develop your idea and stick with it. I will also be doing an entire post on descriptions/loglines because I'm tired of seeing "OMG my description sux" or "I hate descriptions, don't go by what this says, just read". I would also love your feedback! On the blog site, I am enabling comments, which I really hope you take advantage of.

Until later!

**P.S. PRIVATE MESSAGE ME FOR QUESTIONS/DETAILS/COMMENTS/CONCERNS. THAT'S WHAT I MEANT BY EMAIL.**


End file.
